<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helado by Lybra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466582">Helado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra'>Lybra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobidei Week 2017 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Spice, hacer cucharita, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En la vida en pareja, Deidara ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ciertas costumbres que su novio se negaba a negociar… Debería.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara &amp; Tobi (Naruto), Deidara &amp; Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobidei Week 2017 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.</p><p>Día 3: Slice of Life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como siempre, no podía evitar despertar temprano. Se levantaba con pesadez del futón a eso de las cuatro, cuando la temperatura era menor, y buscaba la cobija de reserva que al acostarse no había colocado. La razón era simple, su senpai era un exagerado y le insistía en que tenía que solucionar su "problema" con la ropa. Obito no veía ningún problema, se quitaba la capa de Akatsuki al entrar en la habitación, cumplía lo mejor que podía para no irritar a Deidara. Pero con ese chico, nunca era suficiente.</p><p>Despacio y de puntillas, una vez más, también se dedicó a tapar a su senpai, el cual solía acabar destapado. Ya se había cansado de advertirle de que iba a pescar un resfriado si seguía así, pero Deidara nunca le hacía caso. Contento luego de su labor nocturna, se arropó como para no salir nunca de su futón. Poco a poco, el calor le fue ayudando a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A la mañana y antes de lo indicado por su reloj biológico, Deidara despertó. Otra vez ese calor abrasador que primero era una molestia y luego tornaba a ahogo. Sentía que no podía respirar con tranquilidad. Se destapó, pero se quedó en la cama, algo le decía que aún era muy temprano. Esa mañana quería quedarse a dormir un rato más. Pronto iniciaría el verano, y el ya conocido calor insoportable de la cueva no le dejaría dormir bien en poco tiempo. Sin dignarse a abrir los ojos, volvió a caer lentamente en el mundo de los sueños. Inconscientemente, sacó una pierna por sobre las cobijas.</p><p>Sintió un tirón. Se removió incómodo, aún semi dormido. El calor volvió de repente. Deidara se quiso mover, pero empezó a quedarse sin aire. Estaba inmóvil, y reaccionaba tarde. La cabeza le pesaba y le daba vueltas. Qué raro, no había bebido. Hizo un poco de fuerza e inconscientemente pataleó hasta sacarse las colchas que de nuevo habían caído sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Enseguida volvió a sentir otro tirón, y de repente fue arrastrado en un mar de pesadas sábanas, mantas y… ¿Eso era la capa de Akatsuki? ¿Qué hacía en la cama? De nuevo, algo empezó a presionar su estómago hasta que no pudo respirar más. Entonces y con brusquedad, Deidara despertó por completo, algo agitado por la falta de oxígeno. Otra vez era la misma historia.</p><p>Enojado, se libró como pudo de su odioso compañero. Antes de que Tobi pudiera atraparlo de nuevo, se levantó del futón algo mareado. Se quedó contemplando el escenario.</p><p>Un par de mechones negros despeinados asomaban por las cobijas. Había más de las que pusieron cuando se fueron a dormir, y las dos capas de Akatsuki cubrían el pequeño costadito que le correspondía a Tobi, en donde el enmascarado parecía el relleno de una pasta hojaldrada hecha de pesadas telas.</p><p>Suspiró, eso pasaba continuamente, pero esta vez él quería seguir durmiendo. Se giró, mirando su futón. Tendría que terminar su sueño allí.</p><p>Antes de poder moverse, una fuerza lo arrastró. Tobi le había agarrado de nuevo y le metió en el futón, aún no entendía cómo lo lograba siempre. Lo peor era que el enmascarado solía estar dormido en esas ocasiones, y esa mañana no parecía ser la excepción. La máscara, extrañamente tibia, rozó su piel mientras el mayor buscaba a tientas algo, que arrastró tapando sus cabezas. Sintió como Tobi suspiraba y le volvía a apretar contra él, sus guantes causándole cosquilleos en su pancita.</p><p>Porque sí, Tobi dormía con máscara, guantes, bufanda, y una vez en invierno estuvo a punto de echarlo del futón por intentar dormir con la capa puesta y cerrada hasta el cuello. Aunque el futón que compartían no era el suyo, pero eso no importaba. Deidara intentó moverse, para descubrir que su largo cabello había sido aplastado por el otro. Le dolía.</p><p>–Ooh… Tooobiiiiiii– se quejó. Su voz adormilada no le ayudaba, así que se aclaró lo mejor que pudo la garganta –. Tobiiiiii– volvió a pedir.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>–Zzzzzz…</p><p>Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esos ronquidos no eran fingidos. Deidara se molestó en serio.</p><p>–Tobiiii… ¡Tobi! ¡Tobi, déjame salir, hm!– empezó a morderle el brazo con sus boquitas, hasta que el dolor logró despertar al enmascarado.</p><p>–¡Te dije que tu culo es mío!– gritó, saliendo del sueño.</p><p>–¡Tobi! ¡Hace calor, enfermo! ¡Pareces un viejo, hm!– gruñó, recordando a su maestro Oonoki y cómo se le ponía la espalda cuando el más mínimo vientito de las montañas de Iwa le agarraba desprevenido. Tobi debería tener fiebre, definitivamente eso no era normal.</p><p>El enmascarado se apretó más contra su espalda, tironeando sin querer sus cabellos. Y él que se había hecho el baño de crema antes de irse a dormir.</p><p>–¡TOBI! ¡Suficiente, me salgo de la cama, hm!</p><p>–¡No, Deidara-senpai, nooooooooooooo!– chilló desesperado.</p><p>–¡Que sí! ¡No se puede dormir en este infierno! ¡Suelta Tobi, voy a enfermarme!– finalmente se le escurrió entre los brazos, haciendo un kawarimi con la almohada. Tobi cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de que había sido engañado, pero se retrajo sobre sí mismo al sentir el helado aire de la habitación colarse por las sábanas que Deidara había removido. Se arropó desesperado, tapándose por completo la cabeza.</p><p>–¡Deidara, es muy temprano para levantarse! ¡Déjame dormir un poco más!– se quejó ofendido.</p><p>–¡Eso haría si me dejaras dormir a mí! ¡Hombre, con tantas cobijas no se puede, hace calor ya, hm!</p><p>Bueno, se iría a su futón otra vez, no era algo a lo que estuviese desacostumbrado después de todo. Le extrañó que Tobi no apareciera como una serpiente en el suelo a atraparle por el tobillo, al cual siempre le gustaba intentar hacerle cosquillas.</p><p>–¿Qué significa ese bóxer?</p><p>Se dio vuelta. Sólo podía ver algo de una máscara naranja oscura y un hueco negrísimo por la escasa iluminación, donde se suponía que el ojo le miraba inquisidor. Tobi había logrado hacerse semejante nudo con las cobijas, que extrañamente sólo ese huequito estaba a la vista. A veces le costaba creer que su novio fuera el chico raro de Akatsuki. Bueno… el más raro de todos. De alguna forma muy rebuscada, Tobi siempre se las arreglaba para quedar como el más raro ante su mirada.</p><p>–Oye, no empieces. Siempre te duermes antes porque te hace frío a partir de las ocho de la noche, no vengas a vigilarme, hm.</p><p>–¡No es cierto! ¡El frío empieza a sentirse a las seis!</p><p>–¡Estamos en primavera, hm!</p><p>–¡Y tú no me dejas irme a dormir a las seis! ¡Te digo que hace frío, vuelve acá!</p><p>–¡Hace calor!</p><p>–¡Frío!</p><p>–¡Calor!</p><p>–¡Frío! ¡Un horrible frío me congela los pies en este preciso instante!</p><p>–Si no te pusieras cuatro pares de medias, no te transpirarían tanto los pies, hm– le había dicho innumerables veces que la transpiración de sus pies se tornaría en frío al meterse al futón.</p><p>–¡Esta vez sólo me puse tres! ¡Y todo para hacerte feliz!– agregó con total dramatismo.</p><p>–¡Ooooyyy, hmmmmm! ¡Hm!– había caído en las peleitas tontas e interminables de siempre. Cuando se declararon lo que sentían, pensó que aquello acabaría; no que se incrementaría por las estupideces en las que Tobi se interesaba –. Me voy a dormir solo– espetó.</p><p>–¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te amo tanto!</p><p>–¡No te estoy dejando, idiota!</p><p>–Te vas a dormir a otra cama.</p><p>–… Es la mía, ¡imbécil!</p><p>–Bien, vete, haz lo que quieras. Pero no me hables hasta después del mediodía.</p><p>Ignoró eso. Tenían reunión a las once, por supuesto que arrastraría a Tobi de la bufanda aunque chillara por todo el pasillo. Tampoco era como si ya no estuviese acostumbrado a hacer eso. No, no quería pensar más. Fue a abrir su futón para meterse en él. Ya al tacto, se sentía refrescante en comparación con la olla hervida que siempre era el futón de Tobi.</p><p>–Te lo pregunté. ¿Qué es ese bóxer?– la voz sonó oscura. Deidara se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que debió haberle ignorado en vez de respondido.</p><p>–Te dije, te fuiste a dormir antes que yo, hm. Duermo como quiero– respondió con rapidez. Esas escenitas no eran lo mejor de Tobi, precisamente. Y específicamente porque trataban de algo tan banal como…</p><p>–¡Prometiste dormir siempre desnudito para mí!</p><p>–No lo prometí, me insististe tanto que casi me obligaste a hacerlo todas las noches. ¡Hasta en invierno no me dejas usar alguna prenda, hm!</p><p>–Y qué bien te queda, rrrrr.</p><p>Las bocas extras de Deidara comenzaron a masticar como si moldeasen arcilla. Un ovillo de lana le gruñía pretendiendo ser sexy… por favor. Odiaba que Tobi le arrancara los bóxers con esa extraña técnica, que parecía ser lo único para lo que la usaba, y se los devolviera al día siguiente cuando se levantaban, el enmascarado habiéndose puesto la capa y las sandalias aún en el futón, por supuesto. Ese tarado. Se metió en el futón, disfrutando la frescura de las sábanas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Obito ese desplante no le gustó nada. Con pesar, hizo los sellos correspondientes, no le agradaba enfriarse. Pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.</p><p>Deidara abrió los ojos de repente.</p><p>–Tobi, ¡qué es esto!</p><p>–El senpai no quiere dormir con Tobi porque dice que no hace frío, entonces que no vuelva– fingió su voz de mentira, mientras lo miraba divertido a través de la máscara. Le daba frío asomarse, pero esta vez valía la pena.</p><p>El rubio salió del futón y corrió apresuradamente hacia él.</p><p>–¡Sabes que no manejo el katon, deshaz este justu! ¡Está nevando, bola de tela enmascarada, hm!</p><p>–¿El senpai tiene frío? Tobi no va a deshacer la tormenta de nieve. Debió haberse colado por la puerta.</p><p>Deidara lo miró con irritación unos segundos, hasta que se vio obligado a aceptar la derrota.</p><p>–¡Ya, está bien, hm!– se metió con rapidez en el futón de Tobi, donde el enmascarado le recibió con los brazos abiertos, arropándolo como si se tratara de un bebé. Al menos ahí estaría calentito.</p><p>La tormenta desapareció tan pronto como vino, pero dejó un aire helado. Deidara no quería salir a menos que Tobi lo calentara con una de sus bolas de fuego, e intuía que luchar por ello iba a ser quitarse horas de sueño en vano.</p><p>Obito estaba realmente contento, tenía a su chico de nuevo en sus brazos, calentito como sólo él podía serlo. Aunque, durante el breve tiempo en que estuvo afuera, le pareció que se había enfriado un poco. Quizás se le fue la mano con la mini tormenta perfecta que había creado. Seguía teniendo frío en los pies.</p><p>–Dei-Dei, sácate los bóxers.</p><p>–¿¡Otra vez con eso, hm!?</p><p>–Vamos– le susurró, quitándole la prenda y absorbiéndola con su kamui para que Deidara no luchara por recuperarla, acariciándole los genitales a través de los guantes.</p><p>–Mh…– suspiró con placer.</p><p>–Ah, ese culito…</p><p>Deidara sentía que Tobi y <em>el otro Tobi</em> se habían despertado de más, los guantes manoseándole escandalosamente el trasero. Como todas sus enviciadas mañanas.</p><p>Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó el ritual de refregarse contra el cuerpo del otro. Si tan solo no tuviera… una bufanda y la máscara puestas. Mientras comenzaban a frotarse con calentura, recorrió con una mano sensualmente el cuello del otro.</p><p>–Ah, Deidara… Me encanta amanecer así contigo, y con este culito– se apretó más a él, parecía que otra vez quería cogérselo sin quitarse siquiera la máscara. Estúpido friolento.</p><p>Deidara corrió traviesamente la tela elástica que cubría el cuello, rozándole con sus dedos helados la base de la mandíbula y la oreja.</p><p>–¡OUCH!– el morocho pegó un salto exagerado –. ¡Tu amor mata! ¡Dei-Dei, eres tan cruel conmigo!– no pudo evitar ponerse sensible. ¿Por qué Deidara se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir así? Con lo mucho que sabía que odiaba el frío, su novio no era el más considerado del mundo.</p><p>–Jajajaja– no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse, intentando tocarle las clavículas con sus manos frías.</p><p>–¡AU, AU, AU! ¡DEIDARA, ERES TAN MALO CONMIGO! ¡Hace mucho frío!</p><p>–Pero yo tengo calor, hm.</p><p>A Obito pareció hacérsele la luz en medio de esas heladas sensaciones en su piel caliente. Quizás Deidara quería tener sexo.</p><p>–¿Me vas a entregar el culo de nuevo?– se le escapó esperanzado. Odiaba tener demasiado sexo bajo las mantas en invierno porque no le permitía ver el escultural cuerpo del bombón rubio. Pero a la vez, le entraba mucho frío luego del clímax. Otra razón más para odiar el frío.</p><p>–No todo gira en torno a tu pene, hm. Realmente volvió a hacer calor en este horno de futón.</p><p>Porque Deidara volvió a sentirse asfixiado debajo de las tres sábanas, cuatro colchas y las dos capas de nubes rojas.</p><p>–Y ya va a empezar el verano, hm– agregó, un poco molesto.</p><p>Obito no lo podía creer. Aún faltaba un mes para el verano, y como si fuera poco la traidora lluvia de la semana pasada había enfriado el clima sin piedad.</p><p>–¿Ven que Deidara está equivocado?– preguntó en voz alta a una audiencia invisible, recibiendo como única respuesta un buen puntapié de Deidara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me reí mucho escribiendo este headcanon de Obito. ¿Ustedes andarían así de abrigados como él en cualquier lugar? Siempre me voy a hacer esa pregunta. Creo que Dei no está equivocado. #teamdei<br/>Actualización: cómo cambiaron mis fics en relación a los de ese entonces... creo que para mejor, afortunadamente. Stay healthy :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>